Forge of Empires Wiki:Editor of the Month
Forge of Empires Wiki rewards dedicated, talented and meritorious editors who have made outstanding contributions to the wiki, both in comments as well as on articles, every month. The award is a way of showing the wiki's gratitude to these hard-working people who strive to make the wiki a better place. The incumbent Editor of the Month is given several privileges which distinguish them from regular editors. Their username is highlighted with a cyan shade. Moreover, their profile masthead will permanently display their achievement along with the month and year for which they were given the award. A section on the Main Page will be dedicated to them, which will include a portrait from the game along with their user name. Criteria The Editor of the Month is selected by the Admin Team after careful consideration and deliberation. They will analyze the contributions of several users who have displayed prominent activity in the wiki over the past month. Finally, they shall choose the person they believe to be the most suitable and inform him/her of his/her achievement (usually within the first week of the next month). In general, the Admin Team will keep the following guidelines in mind while making their choice. *The user should have edited consistently over the past one month, with minimal interruptions. *He/she should not have received a ban/block on the wiki at all, since the time of account creation. *They should be friendly and approachable, and must have a history of positive interaction with other users and the admin team. *They should have a presence in both the comments, article pages, and Discussions (not compulsory). *Any other guildeline seen fit by the Admin Team Rules There are certain rules which are to be followed in connection with the choosing of the Editor of the Month and related things. These are explained below. #Members of the Admin Team can be accorded as Editor of the Month, provided that they have undertaken exceptional work and/or no worthy-enough regular user was found. #In the event that nobody has been deemed worthy enough to be the Editor of the Month in any given month, the previous month's Editor will retain their colour for the duration of the next month. The main page listing will reflect upon this fact. However, they shall not be given a new tag on the profile masthead. #Regular users can become the Editor of the Month for more than one month. Currently, there is no limit set on the number of times a user can become Editor of the Month. However, #4 & #5 might be applicable. #In the event that a user receives the Editor of the Month Award for 2 or more consecutive months, they may be offered a position in the Admin Team. However, this lies at the sole discretion of the Main Admin. #It is not possible for a member of the Admin Team to be selected for 2 consecutive months. In the event that no suitable user is found in the next month, #2 shall come into force. #The Editor of the Month can contact a member of the Admin Team for a request to change their allotted Portrait with a new one from the page (link mentioned on top) in case they are not satisfied with it. Previous Editors of the Month 2020 2019